


One Night Stand

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, ABO Tropes, Accidental Mpreg, Alpha Hannibal, Completed, Elevators, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: As if his life isn't stressful enough Will thinks he just might have been knocked up by the glorious Alpha from that night in DC. Problem one he didn't get they guy's number, problem two, he didn't even get his name.Team Sassy Science Deal and Hannibal gets his man. Eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_slice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_slice/gifts).



Will sighs. It's been one of those days. One of those starts off middling awful and goes down hill from there kind of days. And the pain in his lower back? Still grumbling away. Plus, something definitely disagreed with him yesterday night. He tries not to burp. God. Heartburn too?

His colleague and mostly best something looks at him, pokes him a bit,

"What's up with you? You're still grumbling?"

"What? Oh sorry. Can you pour me some water Bev. I'm not feeling great"

"Really? Actually. Maybe. You look kinda peaky? You on your suppressants? Not forgotten a dose or anything? Hey, when's your heat?"

Will has a go at the maths.

"Another two weeks. I think. Yeah. Another two weeks. And I'm religious about the meds. You know that"

Bev grins and slides out of the cafeteria booth.

"Anything apart from the water? You haven't eaten half your sub?"

"Not really feeling like it. You know. Just not quite right"

Bev shrugs. Will gets like this, always. Two weeks before his heat and it's PHT. But she's learned never to actually say that out loud. Their boss Jack Crawford still has the small scar on his forehead when he made the mistake of that particular joke.

Will shifts his shoulders around. He aches as well. Damn. Ok. Still probably just something. Or maybe a touch of summer flu. He takes the glass of water from Bev when she plunks it down in the table in front of them.

"Hey, Alana, alright?"

Will groans to himself. Alana Bloom, nice. Beta. And so fucking sincere. And also determined to find him a nice alpha mate because clearly being unbonded and mid-thirties and yada yada yada. He almost always automatically switches off when she gets a particular look on her face. What is it with omegas? Male ones especially? Everyone has a fucking opinion!

"Beverly, hello, Will? You look a little under the weather? Are you alright"

"He's a bit run down. Bit of a tummy bug probably"

Bev is tactful and doesn't say PHT but she silently sends it telepathically to Alana. Or at least that's what Will imagines when Alana suddenly looks all sympathetic. Will decides that's it for the day.

"I love you, I gotta leave you"

He slides out his side of the booth, downs another couple of mouthfuls of water, takes a final bite of the sub. Really why did he get melted cheese? Ugh. Both the beta women give him sketchy waves, intent now on their own lunches and Bev on flirting and Alana on resisting.

Out in the car park Will leans on his car. Shit. That's not a good feeling. Like someone squeezing all round his diaphragm. Last time he felt like this it had been Niro-virus. Eww. That had been very very bad. This though? Maybe some weird pre-heat thing? Two weeks out? He takes deep breaths. Opens his mouth and tries to quell the violence in his stomach. And belches. Very loudly. He glances round. Ok. No one to hear him. Good job.

He bangs himself on the chest a couple of times. Maybe a bit better.

Back at home he goes through his afternoon and evening routines. Just the usual things when he's not in college in the afternoon. Marking assignments. A bit of research. A small amount of writing. A Skype with a colleague he might collaborate with. The dogs are a bit whiny. But he lets them out and they play outside for an hour or two.

By the time he goes to bed he's feeling quite a bit better and looking forwards to a total and complete and utter sleep.

He's awake at five puking his guts up.

At college the same day he gets through his first and second class. Then a meeting with a particularly abrasive colleague. Then a seminar with a small group. And then he meets Bev and their colleague Jimmy for lunch. Jimmy's the other omega on the faculty and is kind of a hero to Will. Unmated, unbonded, over fifty, taking suppressants and with a hell fine social life if you get my meaning he'd winked lasciviously when Will had started work at the college.

The three of them sit down. Jimmy having a good old gossip about the newest member of the team Brian, yet another Alpha. But who's pretty nice about it. Bev laughs as Jimmy outlines one of several plans he has to see just how far that niceness lasts into a prolonged fucking. She shoves him though when Dr Zeller himself turns up at their table with a lunch tray and slumps.

"I hate that class. The biology 101? Bastards. Do they not read anything? Like, at all? And which omega smells all weird? Jimmy it's not you is it? You can't be pregnant can you?"

There's a momentary silence at the table before Jimmy almost spits,

"Well that's just rude! I'm as careful as every damn girl about her fertility I thank you. It's not me"

The three of them turn and look at Will still in the middle of moving his lunch around on his plate. He really shouldn't have had mac n cheese. He's right off melted cheese at the moment. He glances up and realises they're all watching him.

"What?"

Bev snakes out a hand and rests it on Will's arm,

"Will, babe, you're not pregnant are you?"

Will laughs,

"Are you kidding me? God. I can't remember the last time I got fucked let alone knotted and ...."

They all go quiet looking at him working something out,

"Oh. Almighty shit. Oh that's not good at all. Oh. Fuck"

Bev eyes Jimmy and Zeller who get the hint and sidle off.

"When Will?"

He looks at her slightly desperately,

"I'm not two weeks pre-heat. Shit. I'm six weeks missed heat. I skipped last month. It's been hell. So busy and you know. "

Bev nods slowly,

"Yeah. But when? It's not anyone here is it?"

"God. No. I think. Well. I don't think. Because like I said, not exactly an every day occurrence. That conference in DC? One night stand. Not usually my thing Bev. Don't judge me. I know that look. But I was a bit, and he was drop dead gorgeous by the way, and an accent. And he really knew what he was doing"

"Ok. No judgement from me. What you going to do? Ring him? Email?"

"Bev, you know I said don't judge me...?"

"You're about to tell me you didn't even get his number?"

He almost whimpers,

"I didn't even get his name"

TBC.......


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks ago.

The glass of whisky is almost gone. Maybe he could have another? Maybe not. Two's probably enough. Right? Will swirls the last of his drink around his tumbler. Makes a face. He's just a little bit tired, or on edge, or something. That last paper though? Rubbish.

Will makes a small face to himself. He's sat through two days of half-arsed conference and still has half a day to go. At least he ducked out of the dinner. Gods that would have been way tedious. Maybe another? No. He really shouldn't. He glances at his watch. 

The barman sidles over to him,

"Guy wants to buy you a drink? Over by the booths? What do you reckon?"

Will looks up to the mirror behind the bar and sees the guy in question. Good posture, good hair, good level of nonchalance, and definitely as alpha as they get. Just maybe a thoroughbred? Will eyes the barkeep,

"Jerk about it or ok?"

"Definitely ok. Said not to be too pushy. Alpha, obviously, but not a total shit"

"Almost a grade a recommendation"

"From where I'm standing? It totally is"

Will ponders this a moment. The barkeep probably gets to see the very worst. Of every kind of behaviour.

"Alright, tell him thanks and I'll see if can manage not to wobble over there"

"You ok? Should I be shutting you off?"

"Good job man. No, I'm fine. Bit tired is all. Thanks"

Will finds his briefcase and jacket and manages to disengage from the stool reasonably gracefully. Ok, he doesn't fall off it which as far as he's concerned is a win. 

"Hey, thanks for the drink. Nice of you. And you're in town because?"

"Just a meeting. It finished later than anticipated. I could not face the drive. You?"

Will takes a moment just to eat the accent. Fuck that's good. Like the whiskey, all smokey edges and tang. How can he make the guy say more?

"Conference, forensic psychology, nearly killed me. Have to stay until tomorrow though. Final panel?"

"Ahh, they've got eight of you to try and keep everyone and a fist fight is predicted?"

"Shit, you've seen the event programme haven't you? I'm hoping to manage maybe three rounds before I'm out for the count. Might manage to tag team it to four"

They both laugh. Will grins. This is nice. Even if he's still feeling a bit odd.

"Is it warm in here or is it just me?"

"Warm? I don't think so? Not especially. Oh. I'm so sorry. Are you?"

"What? Oh no. No. Utterly suppressed. Always."

Hannibal smiles,

"Always?"

Will lobs that smile straight back,

"Yeah. Pretty much. And don't do the whole 'you just haven't met the right alpha yet have you?' thing. It drives me insane"

"And have you met the right Alpha yet?"

"Not that I know of"

Hannibal's lip quirks just a little.

"Don't worry. I'm not thinking you're a 'feisty little omega' either"

Will rolls his eyes which means they both laugh again.

Another two drinks and they're both still laughing. Will has undone his tie and a button. Hannibal has loosened his tie maybe half an inch. 

"It is hot in here. Christ I'm burning"

Hannibal frowns at him,

"May I feel your forehead?"

Will laughs,

"What are you? A doctor or something? I'm fine. Just a bit... shit... a bit... god"

"I think you're maybe a bit pre-heat. You're certainly too warm"

Will moans slightly as Hannibal puts his hand to his forehead and then takes his pulse.

"Suppressants. Definitely. Shit. I'm not feeling so.. damn. I'm so sorry"

Hannibal frowns at him a little,

"Let me get you to your room. Is there a colleague here I can call?"

"No. But it's ok. If it is a pre it'll pass. I sometimes get a hot flash. Yeah. I know. Unbonded. Unmated. What do I expect at my age?"

"You'll get no judgement from me. Are you content for me to help you?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Damn. Sorry. I mean. If this hadn't happened maybe, well, you know. You're alright. Anyway?"

Hannibal smiles,

"Unbonded and unmated and you such a flirt"

"Shut up. Help me to the lift. And tell the bartender I'm ok, shit I will. I don't want you to get a bad rep"

Hannibal smiles as Will goes to speak with the bartender and then carefully doesn't hold his arm as they walk across the lobby to the lift. Inside the scent of Will's pre-heat wafts between them and Hannibal feels an answering tug somewhere down at the base of his spine and his hind-brain.

"You smell"

He swallows,

"Very good"

Will tries both to sink into the walls of the lift and hold deathly still so he doesn't get any further into the fog.

"So do you"

They both manage to hold their breaths, and when the lift gets to the right floor the door opens and they spill out and both take deep gasping breaths. It's a mistake. They're still too close to each other. It's hard to tell which of them breaks first,

"Alpha"

"My gorgeous beautiful sultry omega"

"God five words?"

They fight over the door key and eventually fall through the doorway. There's a considerable amount of grappling and clothes pulling.

"The armhole, my arm goes through the armhole. Just. Oh for goodness sake"

"Too many fucking layers. Oh god. Alpha. Please"

It takes a few minutes but when they're both naked Hannibal breathes in awe as he inhales down Will's flushed body.

"Beautiful. So perfect. Are you wet for me omega?"

Will whines and turns onto his front to present. Hannibal moans at the sight of slick oozing it's way down the back of Will's thighs. The whining turns to moans when Hannibal buries his face in Will's arse and inhales and sucks and licks and kisses by turn. 

"God. You better. Be. Thinking. Fuck. Of fucking me soon alpha. Let me see you"

He manages to wiggle away and pushes Hannibal down onto his back, to straddle him, duck his head and suck hard. Hannibal makes the kind of noise you could patent for a ring tone. Will gets his hands round the base of Hannibal's cock and massages the knot. Still uninflated but heavy and promising. He sucks the head hard and stuffs as much as he can into his mouth. Hannibal does the whole let loose a string of wordsandnoise thing.

"Omega, please"

Will's almost too turned on by the whole cock stuffing thing to hear, but he gets the idea when Hannibal urgently grabs him and pushes him face down on the bed again.

"I'm going to fuck you, and fill you, and knot you, and breed you, and you're going to swell with litter after litter, you shall always be heavy with my pups"

"Please Alpha. Please. Yes. Please. Knot me hard. Please"

Hannibal loses no time. Pushing in. Pounding. Both of them aching and desperate. For this. For each other. For a knotting.

When Will comes simply on Hannibal's cock alone it makes him clench so hard Hannibal bellows and fucks in so strongly they both scream a little as his knot swells and pulses repeatedly.

"Fill me. Alpha. Please. Again"

Will clenches, and Hannibal feels another pulsing release. God but this omega is good. So good. He nuzzles into Will's shoulder,

"One more. If you're good"

Will moans and clenches and maybe spasms a little in a secondary orgasm too. Hannibal pants as a third jet of sperm is ejected and his knot simply can't get any bigger. Or go anywhere.

They lie flush together held in place. Sated by orgasm and satisfied lust.

"God. Fuck. That was. You are. Fuck"

Hannibal smiles into his shoulder.

"Give me an hour and we can go again"

"God I love you already. Fuck. Lets. Try and breathe for just a bit"

They manage maybe twice more that night. In the end both a little sore and well used and satisfied. No longer knotted but tied in a jumble of legs they both manage some sleep.

In the morning it's surprisingly not embarrassing. Hannibal orders breakfast and after some friendly enjoyable morning-after frolicking and a damn good rimming in the shower they both dress and Will laughingly goes to his final panel. 

Hannibal tidies Will's room a little and realises he didn't even get Will's number. He finds a napkin and writes Will a friendly note and his contact details. Lets himself out of the bedroom and then empties his own room and departs.

Still smiling.

On his way back to his room after lunch to collect his bags Will interrupts the cleaner tidying his room and replacing linens. He grins at her, gives her an extra large tip, winks and doesn't see the message as it's tidied into a garbage bag.

By the late afternoon he's on the road again. Also smiling. Damn alphas. Damn fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bev and Jimmy listen to Will with wrapt attention, at the end Bev sighs,

“Awesome! Excellent meet deets Will. Waddya wanna do now?

“I honestly don’t know. He was nice. He was clearly successful. He was witty. European I guess? Maybe? Just possibly a doctor”

“Because he took such good care of you?”

Will gives Jimmy a look,

“Yeah. Alright. But he was. Kind of sweet. I was a bit of a bitch”

“Surely not!”

Bev and Jimmy laugh together, Will sighs,

“I just don’t know how to find him. No clue. All I know is it was a meeting, he didn’t feel like driving back.”

“So, he stayed in the hotel. He was parked there. He might have eaten there. Maybe the meeting was there?”

Will nods agreement,

“All true. But I can’t see how it gets us much further?”

“Really? Will! Babe, forensic psychology, criminology, forensic science we cover all the bases. If anyone can find him we can. I’ve totally got a plan”

Bev and Will look at Jimmy,

“Ok, science guy, knock us out of the park with it!”

“Shuttup Bev! And go get three cups of tea before I dazzle you with brilliance”

“I hate tea.”

“So does Will but you know, solidarity. Go get them before I bitch slap you”

“Wow! Overprotective much? Is this some sorority omega thing?”

Jimmy and Will exchange a look and a Bev makes a woah down boy gesture and skulks off for the tea. 

“Is this some sorority omega thing? Jims?”

“I dunno. I’m just worried about you. Ok”

“Yeah. Ok. Kinda nice of you. Thanks”

They smile small smiles of recognition and friendship. Bev comes back with the tea,

“Alright then Dr Price have at us with the brilliance and dazzle glitter boy”

“Yeah I am the sarky sass salt. Bite me Bev. Ok. Plan. We go to DC. We hit the hotel. We flirt with anything and everyone. We find out who that hot damn bit of European gateau was and we go nail his arse”

“About that last bit?”

“Sorry. Yeah. We go find him. Yeah. So. This weekend. Us three plus Zeller, because I am so pulling the whole only three rooms for four people on his pretty alpha knot and none of you are knot blocking me if you know what’s good for you!”

Will and Bev smile a bit,

“Ok sounds like a plan, Will, you up for it?”

“I better be. God. I was before. I guess so. God. What a clusterbuttfuckery”

Bev and Jimmy exchange wtf looks, Will sighs,

“Tech term, unexpected male omega pregnancy”

“Oh Will. How much do you hate it?”

“I don’t know. I quite like kids. Grilled not fried. Sorry. Sorry. Bad joke. I like them. I just don’t know about everything else that comes with it”

“What! Twelve inches of hot throbbing alpha knot and cock stuffed up your arse on demand. What the hell is not to like?”

“Yeah. Ok. That’s bit’s alright as well”

Bev strokes his arm,

“I know babe. We got you. You don’t even have to decide yet. Let’s go to DC. Find the guy. See what’s what”

Will smiles at her,

“Ok. One thing at a time. Jim, do I really have to drink this tea? It is vile”

……………

Brian had been surprisingly ok with Jimmy’s room thing,

“You can’t share with Bev, that’d be just weird. You definitely can’t share with Will because when we find his alpha that alpha will go apeshit if he scents you anywhere near his precious babydaddy omega. So it’s me and there’s only a king size left. Who knew you’d get so lucky?”

“After you fair keeper of the key”

Will and Bev had grinned and the four of them agreed to meet in the bar later.

…………….

“Look, let’s not make this just about me. Let’s try and have a good time. Catch a movie, check out a show. I don’t know, have some nice meals. That I can throw up later.”

“Yeah. Ok. But we’ve got to keep to the plan Will, reception staff, cleaners, event managers, bar staff, dining staff. We’re going to flirt with everyone if it kills us. Bev brought her best pulling shirt especially”

Bev nods sincerely,

“The best. Unfailing with any other beta and quite a few omegas too. Not alphas. I think I scare them”

Brian laughs and then stops. Yup. Terrified.

Will smiles at them all,

“Thanks guys. You’re. Well. This is nice of you. Lets just have a drink now and see how the evening unfolds.”

The evening unfolds with everyone except Will getting steadily drunk. Eventually Bev is asleep on Jimmy’s shoulder and Will thinks maybe Jimmy has got all his balls in a line. Brian had got very handsy the last half hour. In the end Will chats to the bar guy.

“I don’t suppose you remember me? I was here a few weeks ago. Not drunk, but turned out I was pre-heat. Sorry too much info I know. But just, well, hoping to jog your memory”

“I don’t remember you. But I do remember the guy you went off with”

Will blinks at him,

“What?”

“I’m messing with you. Of course I remember you. We hardly ever get male omegas in here especially not on their own. He was concerned for you I think? Bought you a drink?”

“That’s him. He was. He did. Have you ever seen him before?”

“Maybe once or twice. He’s memorable. Suit, tie, vest. And not all alpha shit about it”

“Definitely him. Do you know anything about him”

The barguy shakes his head,

“He’s a doctor. I think a surgeon. I think lives maybe fifty miles from DC. Drives some big car. The valets will know. Ask them. For sure. Just describe him and the suit. He tips well”

Will smiles,

“Yes he does”


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal hands Alana Bloom a drink. They met at a conference a few years ago and despite the whole Alpha Beta thing they get on fine. Alana probably wanting to prove she can manage an unconventional platonic friendship with every permutation of primary and secondary gender and Hannibal enjoying her company and her very sincere sweetness.

"I'm grateful Alana the concert would have been dull without someone to complain to"

"You're welcome. Quid pro quo Hannibal. I hear something that was frankly awful, and you see my friend's challenging art work"

"Is 'challenging' a euphemism for dreadful as well?"

Alana smiles,

"I know, anything past the nineteenth century? Sorry. This is firmly 22nd"

"That's probably what I'm afraid of. Tell me about work instead?"

"Work? Oh work's fine. Bit heavy on admin right now. Lots of work in the run up to the end of the semester. But ok really"

"And love?"

Alana blushes slightly,

"There's a very nice beta woman who flirts a lot"

Hannibal raises both eyebrows, Alana has been known to date. Not very often, she tends to overthink things and talk herself down. This is both progress and a surprise. She smiles shyly,

"I know. She's so blatant it's hard for me to pretend it isn't what it is"

"And does she serially date or is she interested in something more?"

"I'm not sure. We're both the right age to see where it goes. I did want to talk to you about it. See if I can sort it out in my head"

"Let's drink to that then. We can talk about it tomorrow. Now, what say we finish these drinks and both get a decent night's sleep and meet at breakfast?"

Alana swallows the last few sips. The hotel isn't the most sumptuous but it's nice enough. She gets up,

"Alright then. So, 7:30 breakfast? And then maybe the bookshops? Lunch and then the gallery?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you. And I have something to talk over with you too"

"Really? Hannibal? That sounds very unlike you! Alright then I see that look. I'll ask you again tomorrow!"

They both smile and she gives him a small peck on the cheek and he closes his door after her.

As she walks down the corridor she sees two men ahead of her who look very familiar. But they're gone before she can catch up with them. Surely it can't be? Brian and Jimmy? In DC? Why? Oh! Unless...

 

In the morning Alana and Hannibal meet for their promised breakfast and both armed with empty heavy duty book bags they head out into the city a little after 8:45.

Just after 9:00 the Gang of Four miserably head into the dining room. Will downbeat because of the whole hello goodbye breakfast thing he anticipates in his near future. Bev, Jimmy and Brian cast low because of the night before this morning after.

They warm up to each other as the next hour progresses.

"We're getting looks. I think they want to close the dining room"

"I think my stomach just wants to close"

"ewww Will, too much babe"

"Sorry. Alright, after this, I'll go throw up, Jimmy you take reception, Brian any cleaning staff on the fourth floor, Bev talk to any bar or wait staff, and I'll talk to the valets. We meet back at 11:30 in the bar and re-group. Deal?"

There are nods and breakfast comes to a swift end when Will makes a run for the rest rooms in the lobby.

Just before 11:30 Brian closes his little note book, Tatiana the woman in charge of cleaning staff on floors 1 through 6 was both sweet and almost helpful. He passes a guy at the lift doors where they both do the whole jump to the left and then a step to the right and eventually synch enough to pass by. The guy seems to have three bags of books, three! Brian approves. But obviously an Alpha too. So that's not happening. Still they manage polite smiles.

In the bar Will is looking somewhat better, Jimmy positively cheerful, Bev quietly confident and Brian arrives just as they're all drinking tea.

"Tea?"

"Solidari-tea" Jimmy grins. "See what I did there?"

There's laughter and they pool information. Brian gets out his notebook again,

"Alright then, surgeon, Baltimore, drives a Bentley, European and American, H. Lecter. No one's got the first name, best I could do was 'uncommon and might be old', I don't know what that means. Wealthy, polite, nice, clever, well read, always leaves with books. But it's a book city, I just met someone upstairs with bags of books. Often comes here for concerts and artsy stuff. As well as meetings."

"That's good. Anyone get where he works? Which hospital?"

"There aren't exactly dozens in Baltimore are there?"

"Fair enough. Good. Lets call this real progress then. Can we look up staff lists at hospitals?"

They set to with a slightly poor internet connection that drops out every now and again. It's Jimmy who is triumphant,

"Got him! Johns Hopkins. Alright Will you know how to pick them don't you? Neurosurgery. Big name. Shit. Internationally. Lithuanian. Where the hell is that?"

"Balkans? Baltics? Somewhere eastern. I dunno."

"Oh Will. Oh my god. He's a Count! And his first name is, wait for it, cos he'll have opinions about the kid for sure, 'Hannibal'"

There's a group silence,

"I liked him better when I just called him alpha. Maybe I'll stick with that"

"Oh. One of those traditional omegas that never says their mate's name?"

"I so didn't mean that Bri, and you know it. God. Don't bait me. I'm tired and emotional and not in a good way. Git. Ok. It feels like we're sorted really. I don't suppose they give out numbers?"

"Only the switchboard. There's a generic email if you want that"

"Might as well. Could be useful I guess"

"Will! This is great. We found him! We actually found him. What's the problem?"

"This is the first step of many. I was just a one night stand. Who is now pregnant. That's never a good look on a second date is it?"

"Oh babe. Look, he's single, not mated, not bonded, drop dead everything.."

Jimmy interrupts her,

"He's in the society pages. A lot. See what I've got."

Jimmy turns the tablet around, he's got the Baltimore Sun on screen, the society section, under images searched by Hannibal's name, Will draws in a sharp breath,

"Shit. I am toast. And not the raise your glasses kind"

Bev pulls the tablet closer,

"Look, and I'm not saying it is for sure, but, is that Alana?"

The other three crowd in and peer at the small screen. The resolution is a bit poor, but Alana? Maybe? Laughing at something Hannibal is saying in the picture. Will's bottom lip trembles,

"Just, double shit"


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal neatly puts the knife and fork together on the edge of his plate. Not perfect but not bad either. Alana prods at her salad,

"Hannibal? I don't understand? If you really liked him why didn't you follow it up?"

"I left him a very nice note. To which he did not reply. I have to assume he simply enjoyed our time together but did not require any further contact"

Alana eyes her friend, he's surprisingly insecure about some things. And picky. And what a solid combination that is. Still, she can talk. Her cell goes in her bag but goes to message after a few rings. She doesn't check it. Hannibal has definite 'views' about screens at the dining table.

"Maybe he didn't see the message. Maybe he lost it. Maybe it got tidied away but he cleaners. Did you leave it someplace obvious?"

Thoughtfully Hannibal considers this,

"I used a clean napkin. He couldn't have missed it. I pinned it down with the edge of a water glass"

"When did he leave?"

"He'd got the room to leave his luggage in until luncheon"

"Oh Hannibal. The cleaners probably prepared the room whilst his stuff was still there and then he just picked up his bags and went."

She looks at him carefully,

"You liked him a lot didn't you? Maybe he liked you?"

"And yet he did not leave his details either"

"Oh and him in a post heat about to give a paper and oh yes I had enough sleep and damn I can't even see straight phase?"

Hannibal smiles at that,

"He couldn't find his glasses"

"Well then?"

"they were on his head"

They both laugh at this and Hannibal considers she may have a point. Well. Maybe he'll ask at the hotel later.

.............

 

"This is alright. How you holding up babypapa?"

"I'm alright. No one eat anything with dairy and we're good. Bev have you checked your cell?"

Bev pulls her cell from her bag,

"Nope, still nothing from Alana. Maybe she's busy. Sorry cutie"

Will makes a face,

"Funny. Alright guys. This afternoon? What are we doing?"

Jimmy eyes up Brian but manages,

"I looked up listings, movie, some weird gallery thing, museum exhibit - insects, you'd like that Will I think, book shops, there's a reading, and general hanging out. Waddya reckon?"

Will smiles,

"Insects for me. Bev?"

"Maybe gallery. Or maybe books. Or both. Jims? Bri?"

Simultaneously they both say,

"WonderWoman"

And laugh.

......................

In the afternoon, after Will has held onto lunch, the group split four ways and head off into the wilds of DC. Bev checks her phone for the umpteenth time, ok text from Alana

>hey Bev. I'm in DC. Gone to see an exhibition by a friend. Just finishing lunch with a different friend - He's got views about cells and Screens and stuff at the table! Sorry not to have replied earlier. How are you? What are you up to?<

>weird! I'm in DC too!!! Where's the exhibit? Not the one in Charles St?<

>well! That's so odd! What are you doing here! And I thought I saw Brian and Jimmy last night! Yes Charles Street. Are you coming along? I could introduce you to my friend.<

>you did see Brian and Jimmy. OMG!!! They're here too. Look I'm coming right now. Are you there yet!!<

>about half an hour! That's lovely Bev. See you soon!<

Bev glances around, damn, taxi? She checks her phone actually it's probably only fifteen minutes on foot. And really this should be done gave to face. Will is sufficiently embarrassed as it is.

......................

Will smiles at the museum assistant at the desk and takes the catalogue,

"Thank you. It looks great"

"Really? Are bugs your thing"

"Pretty much, forensic psychology more so but bugs too, forensic entomology"

She makes a face,

"We've got some good carrion beetles"

Will brightens,

"Yeah? Excellent"

They settle into a conversation about the eating habits of varying beetles and after fifteen minutes Will is happy and relaxed as he begins a tour of the galleries. He has to sit every ten minutes or so after that, because his damn ankles hurt dammit, but he's happy with the creepy crawlies.

......................

In the gallery Bev smiles vaguely at a bitch-slap Beta in pink at the front desk. Normally Bev would just flirt her way through it, but if Alana is here that's something she'd rather save. She looks around. Damn. No sign. Bev takes the brochure and tries a smile. She's got this. Double damn. What is this exhibit?

As she walks around she's semi drawn into the exhibition, all kinetic sculpture and nightmare mobiles. Ok. Really? Ok. What is that? Ok?

"Bev? Beverly. It's lovely to see you"

Bev circles round and sees Alana, they give each other a small hug, well, maybe slightly more than a small hug. Maybe a wiggle and flirt hug too.

"Come over here. I can introduce you to one of my friends"

"The artist, cos really, that might not go so well? Have you looked at this stuff?"

Alana glances round, laughs,

"Fair point. No. Ok medic friend. I think you'll like him. Hanni? Hey, Han, this is my friend Bev from the faculty"

Hannibal turns round and smiles in a tall Alpha cheekbones and hot arse kind of way, 

"Beverley? Alana has spoken of you warmly, it's a pleasure to meet you"

All three of them are taken aback when Bev practically throws herself at him and hugs him tight,

"Fucking hell. I've been looking for you, for, it feels like for ages. Just. Fuck me!"

"Bev!?"

"Sorry. Sorry. Not for me! Shit, god Alana, keep up! Sorry. Sorry."

She takes a deep breath,

"Ok. Maybe we can sit and I'll try and explain. Well. What I can"

"That sounds like a good idea. The cafe?"

Alana gestures to the small gallery cafe at the back of the room. Just a few chairs and a coffee machine really. Bev eyes the coffee hungrily.

"God yeah. Give me coffee I beg of you"

Hannibal can almost see the appeal of the feisty beta,

"Why don't you two sit, I'll get us something. Give you a chance to settle"

Alana watches Hannibal go to the counter and turns to Bev and hisses,

"What's going on?"

"Ok. You did see Jim and Brian last night. We're here with Will. We're looking for someone. Well. Actually we were looking for someone."

"Hannibal?"

"Yup. I'll explain when he gets back. Oh this is great"

 

.......................

Will sighs again. Reads another chapter of one of the books he bought at the exhibit stand. And so far he's managing the peppermint tea. It's nice to have come away with the little group. Time together, just to hang, time apart to do your own thing. Is this what it could be like? But with a baby? Or a toddler. Or a teenager? He shakes his head a little. What ever it could be it doesn't sound easy. And the alpha? Will pulls out his cell and googles Hannibal's name again. Damn. Way out of every league Will is playing in. Every single one. He sees there's a text,

>Will? Where the hell are you we've just been around the whole insect thing and you're not here! Alana is here in DC!<

He sighs again. Well, that's nice. Bev must be delighted. Yeah. That's good. 

>Nice one Bev, see if you can finally land that wriggly trout! Actually don't tell her I called her a trout! Definitely don't. I've finished at the museum. Actually very good. Sorry it's not your thing. Did you see the beetles? Why don't we meet for early dinner? Brian texted me to suggest 6:30? Ok? Maybe that nice place near the convention centre we went to?<

Bev reads the text. Damn. Funny about the trout. Maybe not to share.

"Did he say where he is? Maybe the assistant knows?"

Hannibal turns round and heads over to the desk, Alana looks at Bev,

"It's not just a thing is it? What's going on? What are you not saying Bev?"

Bev wriggles her nose, alright then,

"Will's pregnant"

Alana looks like the landed fish Will mentioned as she opens and closes her mouth and no sound comes out.


	6. Chapter 6

The assistant smiles to herself. So sweet! And the omega was pretty cute. She sniffs again. Wow. That Alpha though! Full on! She gives a little shiver. Not quite her type. But, well. Actually, butt well! She tidies up the front desk some more. Oh. Someone left a credit card?

"Dr W Graham"

Oh! The omega! Damn. She flips it over. Nothing. Just the bank details. She looks up to see if the alpha and his two beta friends are still in sight. She cranes her head round. No? damn. She'll have to cancel it. Call it in or something. She lifts her head up as the front door goes again, 

"Hey, hey, hello! God sorry"

She smiles in delight it's the cute omega back again, Dr Graham!

"Oh that's such a relief I've got your card here! I thought I'd have to ring the bank and cancel it or something!"

"I'm so glad you just hung on to it. It'd have been such a pain. So. Thanks."

"I'd have given it to your friends otherwise. Well, or to your mate, I assume"

Will blinks at her,

"My mate?"

"Yeah. About half an hour ago. They were looking for you. Two beta women and an alpha man. Women both brunette, kind of petite, nice, the Alpha though, woaaah"

Will gives her something of a sardonic look, she shuffles a little,

"Sorry. It's just. Well. You know"

"No actually" he mutters. Ok. At least some of this makes sense.

"So, two women and a guy. Did they say where they were going next?"

"Not really. Sorry."

"Not to worry. Look if they come back here either together or alone I'll be at the convention centre cafe at 6:30pm"

She smiles at him again,

"Oooh, is this some treasure hunt thing?"

He eyes her again,

"It's really not"

Once he's out in the street again now with his credit card firmly back in his wallet he pulls his cell out again,

>Bev? What the fuck? I've just gone back to the museum! What the hell is going on?<

................

Brian looks at his cell, Wonderwoman is as good as he'd hoped.

"Text from Bev! Oh. Wow! Alana is here. Oh. Ok. She saw us last night. Oh. And oh wow! Oh my gods. She's found Hannibal. He's here too! With Alana"

Jimmy looks at him in an oh shit kind of way.

"Not like that! Gods. He is a friend of hers! We were right!"

Jimmy instantly perks up.

"But that's brilliant! Where and when? Quick ask her!"

Brian sends off the text and they wait in anticipation for her reply.

...................

Bev texts Brian back and then looks at Hannibal and Alana, neither of them have dropped the actual bombshell on Hannibal. Really that's up to Will. Her cell buzzes,

"It's Will! Oh. He went back to the museum. Oh. I think the receptionist must have told him something. Oh. Oops. He sounds a bit pissed"

Hannibal immediately goes on alert, his omega mustn't be pissed off by this turn of events. Though, that might be not totally unsurprising. Oh. And 'his omega'? Oh dear.

"Beverly?"

"Look, we've got ninety minutes before we know for sure where he'll be. I'll just tell him we're coming there, alright?"

Reluctantly Hannibal nods. Beverly does, after all know Will considerably better than him. As soon as he thinks it he knows however how utterly untrue this is. He knows Will in all the ways that matter. In the full extent of his soul. In the untrammelled depths of his heart. In the expanding universe of his mind. Will. William. Omega. His.

"Very well. Until then?"

Alana smiles, 

"How about we mooch around a bit. I'd quite like to go back to the book quarter. Bev?"

"Sure, I'll just text Will. Hannibal? You?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll take an hour just to consider today's revelations"

The two women nod and agree to meet with him back at the convention centre at 6:30. Bev texts Will with the update.

.....................

Thirty minutes later Bev and Alana are having a smoochy mooch around a book store. Neither of them see Will at the window looking in at them. He waits for a few minutes in the hope that Hannibal is there with them. But there's no sign. Maybe he lit out the first chance he got? That's actually quite possible. 

Will sighs. Damn. So close. But. Well. There it is then. Clear answer if he needed one. They looked for him. They found him. He's not interested. He has to wipe away something in his eye. He won't cry here. Damn. Maybe he'll just go back to the hotel. Get room service. Bit hard to face the others now. And really it's great that Bev and Alana have finally hooked up. And Brian and Jimmy? Excellent. He wipes his arm roughly over his face.

It's just the hormones.

He sets out resolutely on foot. He'll text Bev in a bit. When he can see the screen properly. Damn. Not crying at all. Damn. 

..........................

Hannibal waits at the lift doors. One is coming down, while the other is going up. Always a race to see which one arrives first. He debates it and leans first towards one lift and then the other. Smiles to himself. Barring disaster he will see Will again in thirty minutes. He's aware of the excitement bubbling in his stomach and the fluttering of his heart. His omega. So grumbling and beautiful.

The descending lift pings and opens its doors and Hannibal gets in, smiles at the three people inside. Perhaps a family, two betas and a young omega girl. They shuffle to make room and the doors close.

The ascending lift arrives and pings, and opens its door. Will half gets out and realises it's not his floor. As he ducks back in the door closes and he thinks he catches a waft of scent. He feels shaky and tearful and perhaps even fearful again.

Definitely the hormones.

...................

At the Convention Centre Alana introduces Hannibal to Brian and Jimmy and the four of them find a dinner table. Bev gets out her cell and glances at it quickly, she sees Hannibal frown. Oh right. No screens during dinner. Ok. Then she looks at it again. Oh fuck. She looks at that the other four,

"Excuse me just a moment"

She smiles and all but Jimmy are taken in. Jimmy looks at her hard. That's not a good Bev smile. She takes herself and the cell to the door to the cafe and then goes outside. He watches her walk up and down clearly having a conversation with someone. Actually more of an argument. She holds the phone away from her and glares at it as though someone has hung up on her. Jimmy watches her slump. She comes back to the table and is quiet as they all get themselves together to order, Alana looks at her,

"Should we wait for Will? Or what? Bev will you text him?"

Bev makes a face,

"It's got a bit complicated. Will isn't feeling too good. He's not coming"

There's a silence. 

That's not the hormones. Well. Not pregnant omega hormones. Maybe, very upset Alpha hormones.


	7. Chapter 7

"I see"

"You really don't. Let me explain. Please"

"It's quite alright Beverly. I understand. And you're kind to try and soften the blow. Please excuse me, it's been a pleasure"

Hannibal stands abruptly and before Bev can even squeak he's gone. Alana looks at her,

"What did Will say?"

Bev takes a deep deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Will saw the two of us in the book quarter. And no Hannibal. He assumed Hannibal had decided to get out of dodge. I couldn't persuade him. He's also genuinely not feeling great. He wouldn't be budged. He wouldn't come. He might have been crying a bit"

All three of them respond,

"Shit"

"I'm going after Hannibal! You three, I don't know! Go and find Will! Shit where are you staying?"

There's a quick back and forwards and Alana says,

"But we're staying there too! I'm on six, Hannibal is on five"

"But that's crazy! We're on six, Will and Bev are both on seven"

They all look at each other. Alana pushes back from the table.

"Damn. I'll try and get him"

And she's gone too.

..................

As he walks towards his hotel Hannibal discovers the awful depths of his dismay. This has gone deeper than is sensible. Will is perfectly clear in his intent, kind of him almost not to force a scene. Hannibal tries for resolute and determined. Several people jump out of the way as he strides along. And boy does he stride!

....................

At the hotel Will wonders if he could allow himself a small drink. He'd booked a room without a minibar so he wouldn't be tempted if it all went pear-shaped. This counts as pear-shaped. Really. Maybe more egg-plant shaped? Damn. It hurts. More than it should. God. Everyone will be so fucking kind too. God. 

Maybe just one small drink? He can ask the bar-keep to keep an eye on him too? Maybe?

He takes some deep breaths and then goes to the bathroom to wash his face. Shit! He looks a total mess. Alright. Maybe a shower first. Probably a good idea. Yeah. Maybe something to eat as well. He turns to the bedside and the room service menu. He has to not think back to the breakfast he shared with Hannibal. Damn. He mustn't cry again.

He gets through the order over the phone. And then heads miserably for the shower discarding clothes as he goes. The hot water cascading over him begins to help a little. He decides that with all the water maybe a good cry really will help. When he starts, he finds it rather hard to stop. God. 

After about twenty minutes he thinks he's probably all cried out. Fuck it. Ok. He can manage this. He hears a knock at the door and wraps a towel round himself. When he opens the door the room service guy comes in with the trolley of food. Will tips him and the guy smiles and ducks back out.

Listlessly Will lifts the lids on the three dishes. He doesn't really want any of it. But he should. He has a pick over all the plates. Enough to feel less guilty, not enough to actually feel anywhere near full enough. Ok. Clothes then.

He finds some clean clothes he'd hung up the night before and goes back to the bathroom to muck around with toothpaste and a comb and the various omega male grooming things you find in a hotel. When he's dressed and as close to groomed as he ever gets he finds his wallet and room key. Ok he's got this. One drink in the bar.

He waits at the lifts. God. Always with the waiting thing. Ping. He hops in and smiles wanly at the family of three in the lift. They smile back. And down they go. It pings two floors below and opens. Will sighs. Someone must have called it or forgotten. The floor is empty. He closes his eyes and sighs again.

At the ground floor he lets the family out of the lift first, just missing Hannibal who has got into a lift going up.

..................

Alana pants as she gets closer to the hotel. Of course he goddam turned his cell off. Really. He can be so stubborn sometimes. Damn, these shoes are hell to run in. Why is she running. It's not like he could go anywhere. Oh god she thinks. He totally could. He might leave. Damn. She speeds up a bit.

At the doors to the hotel she just catches sight of Will's back as he's going in to the bar. Ok. Maybe this can be redeemed?

Inside the bar she sees him hootch himself onto a stool, he's about to order when she grabs his arm,

"Alana? What the? Where's Bev? God you didn't desert her did you? One of us is bad enough. No. Sorry. Ignore that. What do you want to drink? And where is Bev?"

"Coming here I think. Shit Will don't hit the hard stuff"

He looks at her and sighs,

"She told you didn't she"

He looks very sad.

"I mostly made her. I'm very sorry Will"

"It's ok. I guess a few people were bound to hear."

"You must know Hannibal's here!"

"Yeah. I got that."

"No! No. I mean here! This hotel! We're both staying in this hotel."

Will shakes his head a little,

"That makes sense, I kind of wondered if this was somewhere he came. Hey. I'm glad about Bev, Alana. That's only taken months!"

Alana smiles shyly,

"Yes, well. Look. Hannibal's on floor five. Why don't I ring through the reception, see if he's still here"

"Sure. Why not. I doubt it though."

"Oh my god. You don't get it do you! He was at the centre with us. We were waiting for you! He thinks you're not interested"

Will does his own version of the trout from earlier.

"Oh. But I thought..."

"Yeah. We got that. Look. I don't know which room, I'll ask reception to call him, it's the third to the right, but I don't know which number"

"Alana are you sure about this?"

"For goodness sake Will. YES!"

Will slides off the stool,

"You better be"

They walk together towards the lifts and Alana peels off towards the reception, as the lift doors are closing Will sees Alana making a call from the telephone there.

........................

"Alana? Yes, I am still here....... what do you mean? HERE? Oh for goodness sake. Yes. I'll come now"

.......................

In the lift it's the same family of three and they all look at each other with small smiles. The lift passes floor five and goes up to seven. Will gets out there and then realises his mistake. But the lift has gone again. Damn. He presses the button. Maybe he should walk?

......................

When the lift opens on five Hannibal gets in and is surprised to see the little family of three he keeps seeing in the lift. He manages a smile again. Takes a steadying breath. Oh. That's. Isn't it?

Down in the lobby Hannibal waits for the family to exit before him and then sees Alana and Beverly by the reception desk, he restrains himself a little,

"Alana?"

She jumps,

"Oh god! He's just gone up in the lift. Oh this is worse than some stupid farce!"

"Perhaps I should just take the stairs?"

He looks around and sees the rather more subdued doors that lead to the guest staircase.

"Why don't you wait in the bar? If Will should come back perhaps you might ask him to actually stay put. Or possibly tie him to a chair? If he seems at all reluctant?"

Bev's face brightens,

"Oh is that what you did when you knocked him up? Oh shit I didn't mean to say that. You didn't hear that. Oh damn"

Alana looks at her in horror,

"Bev!"

"I know, I know. Sorry. Sorry."

Hannibal looks dumbfounded,

"A child?"

Before either Bev or Alana can say anything he's gone through the doors to the staircase. Brian and Jimmy arrive in the lobby right on cue.

"What did we miss?"

"Oh. Only Bev telling Hannibal that Will is pregnant"

"Wow! How'd that go down"

"Oh we're still waiting for the fallout"

......................

Will is still waiting for the lift. Right that's it. He'll walk. Where are the stairs then? He starts down them, ok, six, ok five. At the door to floor five he pauses. God. Is this really such a good idea? What if? He takes a deep breath and is about to push the door open.

"Will?"

Will turns his head and sees Hannibal walking up the stairs towards him and damn if that doesn't make him cry again. Hannibal takes the last few steps two at a time and enfolds him tightly in a close embrace.

"My lovely omega"

"You stupid alpha. What's with all the mucking round in the lifts and everything"

"I've missed you so much"

"Yeah. Alright. I missed you too. A bit"

"And that has nothing to do with the crying. Would you like a handkerchief by the way or will my tie do?"

"Shut up. Give me the hankie. I hate you a lot"

"I know. My darling"

They stand there at the top of the staircase. Will slowly stopping crying. Hannibal considering starting.

"There's stuff I have to tell you. It's a bit of a mess"

"It's not a mess. It's perfect. You're perfect. So is the child"

"Really? Shit? Is this some alpha hit the bullseye first time thing?"

"Of course. If that pleases you"

Will swallows,

"Git. Can we go and sit down somewhere. My ankles hurt and I feel sick again. And that's your fault"

"Yes it is. I'll carry you"

Will is about to object and then thinks maybe the romance of being carried across a threshold isn't so bad a thing.

"Alright. Just mind my head"

"I'll mind everything"

Will rolls his eyes. Maybe he'll get used to this.

 

..................

Seven months later? As he pushes yet again? Maybe he won't.

"You fucking bastard. I hate you all. Everyone of you. Just piss off. Why won't they give me pain killers. Actually why won't they give me alpha killers. Specifically you!? Fucking hell!"

Hannibal holds his hand tightly and then there's a sharp cry.. he manages, 

"Oh"

Will pants, 

"Yeah alright. Fuck. Is she alright?"

Will lies back. Looks at Hannibal's face as he's holding their daughter. Maybe he will.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal listens to Will quietly grumbling away. The litany of complaint has been going on since supper the previous evening and shows no sign, currently, of abating.

There had been a brief cessation of hostilities during a bout of comprehensive, thorough and all but exhaustive sex, but the general odour of complaint has continued as soon as Will’s post-orgasmic haze (and, ‘shh’ four hours of ‘I’m just closing my eyes, I’m not tired, do that again’ sleep) had passed.

Hannibal smiles. Honestly? Everything, EVERYTHING he has ever dared to hope for is currently asleep or almost asleep in this very room. 

“would you like another cup of tea?”

Will manages,

“I hate tea. I want coffee. Gimme coffee.” followed by something lost to the pillow and guilt.

“Was that ‘I want coffee but it will keep our daughter awake and screaming all through her name day so instead I will enjoy a soothing cup of chamomile’?”

The next word is much more clearly annunciated.

“Bastard.”

“I’ll bring you tea.”

......................................................

Abi sits in her papa’s arms as he manages his own breakfast with one hand and his most precious treasure in the other. Well one of them.

“Breakfast is on the hotplate Will.”

His other treasure glitters menacingly at him as he croaks his way into the kitchen.

“Yeah? Thanks. Sorry about the ...”

Will trails off and flails with his hands, shaping the general air of malaise and grump he carries with him like a miasma. Hannibal casts a moderately critical eye over him.

“Not at all. You are tired, under-slept, very slightly underweight I think, under-employed, missing your friends, and still, I would say, adapting.”

Will eyes him,

“Nice. Anything else?”

Hannibal smiles as Will comes back to the table with a comprehensively full plate.

“I don’t believe so.”

Abigail makes a small burbling glurp and Hannibal deftly transfers her to his other shoulder circling her back with the fingertips of his other hand, a towel already in place to protect his shirt.

“in the midst of all the grumbling did I remember to say how much I hate you? These eggs are great by the way.”

Hannibal smiles again as he picks up his coffee cup, carefully turning his head away from his daughter and any wandering hands or kicking feet, a lap full of hot coffee is not his preferred way to start the day, a lap full of hot empath? Maybe. Will yawns loudly. Or maybe not.

“Perhaps between orgasm two and three?”

Will has the grace to flush. Three is good going. Exceptional going really. That thing he did? With his tongue? Oh my actual god.

“How long before we have to go?”

Hannibal stands and gently joggles Abigail, who shows signs of stirring.

“An hour. I’ve put some clothes out for you. Unless you prefer the tee-shirt and boxers and my robe look? Admittedly I find it rather fetching, but I think clothes might be in order.”

Will cracks a smile,

“We could have called it a pyjama party.”

Hannibal smiles back, Abigail glurps again.

“Next time.”

Will smirks and then suddenly looks utterly aghast.

“Next time? What the fuck! Hannibal? Hannibal, what do you mean? Oh my god.”

Hannibal drops a kiss on the top of Will’s head, hands Abigail to him and beats a retreat from the kitchen. Will is amused, despite everything to see that Abigail has managed to be a bit sick on Hannibal’s shirt at the back. God. What is his life? His daughter gurgles and he smiles, she makes grabby hands and he is reminded, oh yeah, this. This is his life. Yeah.

But another? Woah. Not so soon. Abi is only almost weaned and to be sure she is the best thing ever (except possibly Hannibal’s knot but for sure he is never ever going to say that out loud, god the man is insufferable enough already) but more. Uh uh. Nope. No thank you. Not yet. Abigail grabs at his glasses. God she is so great.

....................................................

The chapel is strictly non-denominational and happily inclusive and Hannibal has invited only 150 of their closest friends and family to the celebration of Abigail Mischa Graham-Lecter’s naming. Will had been amazed that he’d managed to whittle the list down as far as he had.

“I don’t care Hannibal, the boutique, artisanal, sour dough baker is not coming. I don’t care if she makes the only acceptable rye in six neighbouring states. No. Nooooo.”

He’d begun to suspect that Hannibal had annotated the list just so Will could cull a quarter of it and still ensure everyone he wanted would actually be there.

And now, actually on the day? It certainly looks like everyone he has ever met is milling around just outside the chapel doors in its admittedly very pretty late spring budding garden.

In the back seat of the Bentley Will sits back gently cradling his daughter as she finishes her mid-morning feed. 

Timing is everything and if they get it right she will sleep all milky and sated all the way through the service and the myth of a quiet delightful daughter will be preserved. If she is interrupted? Well all the hounds of hell cant hold a candle to Abigail when she really lets rip. Hannibal quietly opens the car door.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Gimme a moment. Take her will you?”

He hands Abigail over and carefully wipes himself with a cloth. Hannibal looks down at him tenderly as he swings Abigail gently from side to side. For once, Will seems out of snide and just smiles back.

“You know. Your daughter is a fucking vampire cannibal. I’m exhausted.”

Hannibal laughs. Surprising both Will and their daughter who snuffles a little but doesn't wake.

“I’m quite sure. Now, we should go. We’ve a few minutes yet, but there will be enquiries soon.”

Will finishes doing up the buttons of his shirt, pulls on his jacket as he gets out of the car and closes it gently behind him.

Hannibal threads their hands together.

“Yes?”  
.............................................

The service is short as these things go but not perfunctory. And if Will’s eyes might have glistened a little? Well that is probably just allergies, right? There are enough goddam flowers and shit.

True to form Abigail is as good as gold and even stands for being passed around like a parcel at a children’s party. Will feels faintly horrified that their daughter might end up as extroverted as Hannibal when in company, even if Will has got him all quiet and cosy at home. 

A good, or bad, depending on how you looked at it, hour into the refreshments, tea party thing and Will knows he is beginning to flag. Abigail is awake and gurgling, Hannibal is revelling, as per fucking Dr sociable usual. And Will? Will is just beginning to feel a little desperate.

He hands Abigail to Beverly who does her own version of looking desperate.

“Errrr. Will? I’m not very good at this. Will?”

“Not enough practice Bev. Ask Alana to help you.”

If anything Bev looks even more terrified as she looks around for her girlfriend. Abigail reaches out and tugs at Bev’s hair.

“You’ll be fine. I just need five minutes.”

Will makes a hasty exit, catching Hannibal’s eye as he leaves.

“Five minutes. Quick break. From all the...” he leaves a pause “from all the everyone.”

Hannibal nods.

“Of course. I can see Abigail is in good hands”

Will grins as they leave the chapel and walk into the garden. He hadn’t really expected Hannibal to come with him but now he has, well that is nice really. God he just needs to lean a bit or sit down. Or something.

“I think Alana is getting broody. This will either really help or hinder.”

“Encouraging your friends to think about things in advance Will?”

Will snorts,

“Honestly, if you’d asked me a year ago, I’d have said not in a million years. Now though. I wouldn’t change it for the world. Apart from the whole exhausted business. Fuck. Can we just, I dunno. Sit.”

Hannibal traces a hand through Will’s hair and leads him to a small sheltered gazebo in one of the rose gardens.

“No regrets?”

“I mentioned the tired didn’t I? And the grumpiness, I know I’m being a bitch. Yeah ok. More of a bitch. And I feel useless, and did I mention fuck off sore nipples? Fucking Freddie mentioned cabbage leaves? Cabbage leaves? What? Am I sauerkraut now or something?”

Hannibal looks down at their entwined hands. And then up and around the garden. There is no one in sight. An idea begins to germinate in his head, though it might just be an old wives tale of course. Though these things often have some basis in fact.

“Undo your shirt Will.”

Will squints at him.

“What?”

Hannibal gently bats Will’s hovering hands away and undoes the buttons on his shirt and shifts each half aside. He pushes aside the male-omega-bralet thing as Will calls it, smiles at Will, still frowning at him wondering what the fuck this is all about. 

“Hannibal, what the.. oh.. oh my...”

Hannibal licks across one of Will’s nipples. Still swollen and sore and used. And then gently sucks. At first Will can't think what to do with his partner, alpha, bastard. It isn’t exactly sexual. But it isn’t not either. Fuck. Hannibal changes sides. Will might have made a little noise. Put his hands into Hannibal’s hair, gently holding him in place as he licks and nuzzles. And then maybe Will gasps a bit louder. Fucking hell, that is. What is that?

Hannibal carries on sucking for a few minutes, alternating and gently rubbing whichever nipple his mouth isn’t occupied with. Will’s breathing might have gone all over the place. God, that is amazing. He feels. he feels weirdly, weirdly all right. He makes another little noise and Hannibal sits up and kisses him.

They sit there quietly, just kissing, Hannibal still gently fondling him. Eventually Will does up the buttons on his shirt and they sit and look at each other. Hannibal smiles,

“A mate’s saliva can soothe their omega partner. Not just through the bondmark, or the mouth, or the genitals. At least, that’s the story. I thought it was worth a try.”

Will leans forwards and kisses him again.

“God. I wish you’d remembered it sooner.”

“Good?”

“Outstanding.”

Hannibal smiles,

“For me also.”

He glances around the garden.

“We should probably go back. Before we are missed. Come with me?”

He stands and holds out his hand and Will lets himself be pulled to his feet. He feels just faintly dazed still. By whatever chemicals are now storming their way round his bloodstream. His mate. Fuck. Maybe they should? Fuck. God. It would probably mean an even bigger party.

Back indoors Will and Hannibal find Beverly and relieve her of Abigail. Hannibal smiles and dashes away to a group of his colleagues to pre-empt them from doing what all medics everywhere do after a few glasses of wine. Beverly is about to whine about how long they were gone when she catches the look on Will’s face.

“What? Will? What is it?”

Will manages to drag his gaze back to her.

“I’m going to ask Hannibal to marry me. You have to help me not fuck it up.”

Between them, Abigail giggles,

“Fuh.”

“Oh god. That can’t be her first word.”

Bev just looks at him, then at the little girl, then back at him.

“I hardly know where to begin.”

"But you will help"

She nods,

"Because that worked so well last time didn't it?"

Will gesticulates round,

"Apart from all this? Yeah. It did."

Abigail makes another small noise, grabs for both her father's glasses and Bev's hair.

"Fuh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, lovely encouraging people..


	9. Chapter 9

“Babe! It’s so good you’re back. Everything all right with Dr Wonderful?”

Will rolls his eyes and slides into the booth opposite Bev and Jimmy.

“Dr Wonderful is fine. Though don’t ever let him hear you say it. Abigail is a dream. You can tell her that as much as you like.”

“Positive parenting Will? I like it.”

Will shrugs and takes a mouthful of coffee. He maybe makes a small indecent noise.

“God. That’s good. Sooo good.”

Jimmy looks at him in surprise.

“The coffee? Will. The coffee is shit here.”

“Not when you haven’t had it for almost a year. It’s fan bloody tastic. Oh that’s so amazing.”

He moans around the next few mouthfuls. Jimmy glances round.

“Hey. Quit with the When Harry Met Sally orgasm, this is a family place.”

Bev nudges Jimmy in the side.

“Prude.”

“Rude!”

“Not getting enough Dr Price? Feisty little Omega like you! Need a good knotting do we?”

Jimmy snorts.

“Yeah. No dice Bev. I’m telling you nothing about a certain Dr Zeller’s hot throbbing. oh, hi Brian. We were just not talking about you. Or knot talking. Or. Hi.”

Brian eyes his partner and then Beverly.

“Hey Will, you’d think they’d grow up wouldn’t you. Tell me you’ve become a responsible adult over the last few months. Please. I’m begging you. I need sensible conversation. How’s it being back at work?”

Will shifts over so Brian can squeeze in beside him.

“Good. I think. Abigail likes the nursery. Have you met the child care team they’ve got. Franklyn. So sweet. Adores Abi. Good with all the kids. Lovely guy. Cute as two buttons, wears woolly pullovers and bow ties. All the team are great.”

Brian smiles. “I haven’t had the pleasure. But I’m sure we’ll all get to meet him. How about you though. I notice you neatly side stepped that one.”

“I’m fine. Bit odd. But you know.” He huffs a little laugh. “No change there. Hey. Did Bev tell you? I’m going to ask Hannibal to marry me.”

Brian and Jimmy pretend to be surprised until Will laughs.

“Honestly, it’s all right I knew she’d tell you. It’s not a state secret. I knew she couldn’t keep her mouth shut if she tried.”

“Hey. I’m right here. What am I? Chopped meat or something?”

Will smiles cheerfully.

“I love you Bev. But discreet? Nope. Nuh Uh. Not ever. So what do you think. How should I do it? Cos don’t tell me you haven’t talked about it.”

The others look to each other and it’s clear that’s Bev has been nominated as spokesperson.

“We thought maybe take him out for a nice meal, the whole wine dine and maybe sixty-nine?”

“Bev” Brian hisses despite the lack of a sibilant in her name. She rolls her eyes at him.

“Yeah ok. But romantic dinner for two. Maybe have the ring at the bottom of his wine glass. Although..” she pauses and Will interjects.

“Yeah. Hold that thought. Knowing our luck he’d probably damn well swallow it and then we’d spend the next few hours in the ER with his colleagues laughing at him and me pouring castor oil down his throat. What else. You know what he’s like. I want it to be kind of a deal. You know. Not over the cornflakes.”

“Err. Four course picnic. Some place special, meaningful. Err. Theatre or Opera. During the interval. In a box. So you can have hot throbbing sex under the cover of darkness.”

“Bev. Honestly I like your thinking but I think you’ve got the wrong idea about Hannibal and me.”

“Don’t tell me it hasn’t crossed your mind. That box you use is fucking huge. And it’s got curtains and everything.”

He gives her a look which he then trains on the others.

“Yeah. Like closed curtains during the boring bits of Hamlet aren’t a bit of a giveaway. Nope not the theatre or the opera, nice try Jimmy. And yeah. I can see what you’re thinking. All that wailing wouldn’t be loud enough to drown out Hannibal when he really lets rip.”

Bev grins a nasty kind of smirk.

“Wow Will. Overshare much. Yeah. Ok. So. None of those. I don’t know. What have you thought of if you’re so smart.”

“I’m not. Which is why we’re here at all. Can’t count. Remember.”

“You’ll think of something. Maybe it’s better not to overplan it. Let it be spontaneous. An in the moment declaration of love.”

Will sighs. “I should have just made the most of the gazebo.”

Jimmy leans forwards sharply.

“Is that some new sex thing? I don’t know that? What is that? Is it a toy?”

Will gives him a look.

.....................................

Hannibal passes Alana the black pepper and she grinds a few rounds onto her open sandwich.

“This is lovely Hannibal. Thank you. I feel like we haven’t sat down and talked for ages.”

He smiles at her. She’s a loyal, sweet and supportive friend.

“We haven’t. Circumstances have rather mitigated against it. Salt?”

“I think I’m fine. I like this cafe. Do you come here a lot. The staff seemed to know you.”

“Ahh.” He smiles. “I came here with Abigail and Will last week. I suspect that’s what they’re remembering.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Nothing untowards. Abigail was as good as gold.”

Alana laughs out loud.

“Just Abigail. No don’t tell me. I can imagine. How is Will?”

She watches as all the sharp edges of Hannibal’s face soften with affection. Oh he is so smitten. So absolutely totally utterly and head over heels smitten.

“He’s very well. And he has gone back to work this week. Did Beverly say?”

“She did. She says he’s being teased a little and flirted with more.”

Hannibal raises both of his eyebrows as he cuts into his own complicated salad.

“He hasn’t mentioned it. What’s prompted that?”

Alana stops chewing for a moment and then swallows her mouthful.

“Well. Everyone’s always thought he was cute. Now he’s cute with an adorable baby which he carries round during break times and who he has brought to class at least once. She gets passed round the front row when she’s fretful. It’s made the omegas and beta women all clucky and all the males just a little protective and or horny as hell. He’s pumping out omega goodness like there’s no tomorrow.”

Hannibal eyes her thoughtfully.

“What?” She says. “Sorry. Was that too on the nose? Err.”

He shakes his head.

“No, no. Not at all. It’s just..” he trails off. Puts down his laden fork and looks off to one side. “I think I should ask him to marry me.”

Her eyes open wide and she desperately tries to swallow her current bite of sandwich before she chokes.

“That’s fantastic. Truly. I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

He looks doubtful for a moment.

“Yes? Do you think so? He has a lot of other options.”

She puts down her knife and fork.

“Hannibal Lecter. Don’t be an idiot. He’s a grumpy mouthy sassy little shit. Who adores your daughter. He is over the moon in love with you.” She sees the look on his face, and carefully reaches out a hand to clasp his wrist. “He is. Truly. You’re the world to him. Everything.”

“So you think he’d say yes?”

“And then jump you? For sure.”

Hannibal smiles, a look of relief on his face as he picks up his fork again.

“Good.”

.....................................

That evening Will comes into the kitchen and throws his sweater onto the armchair before promptly sitting on it.

“Knackered. Don’t talk to me. Is there any dinner? Is she asleep? How was your day? I’m so tired. God I need you to fuck me. Will you? Maybe here in the kitchen. How are you by the way? Did you have lunch with Alana? I saw Bev and the guys, they send their love. Jimmy thinks a gazebo is a new kind of sex toy. I saw him google it. How are you? Did I ask that already? You’re very quiet. Am I talking too much? I’m talking too much.”

Hannibal smiles and then extends a hand to him. Will shakes his head.

“Nope. No good, I’m not moving from this armchair come over here.”

With what might be a put upon sigh Hannibal eases out of one of the kitchen chairs. His favourite, it has arms and a decent cushion. Will reaches towards him, grabs his hand and pulls him into his lap.

“You’re too heavy. I know. My own fault. Did I mention I love you. Of course I hate you too. But mostly I love you. You feel nice. You’re so squeezy. Hard and all firm and lovely and grabbable. You know if you kiss me I might shut up.”

“That I should be so lucky.” All the same Hannibal leans down and gently kisses him. And wonder of wonders Will does shut up. They both pull back and look at each other. Will pulls Hannibal face towards him and presses their foreheads together. Oh that’s nice, their breaths just gently mingling. A warm wash of desire and affection and simple joy. They lean a little apart and say simultaneously.

“Marry me.”

And they both laugh. So much for complicated plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Will stretches lazily and yawns. Oh my actual, wow, that aches in the best possible way. God, Hannibal really knows how to tie one on when he wants to. He arches his back a little, tries an experimental moan. Yeah. Damn good. 

He opens his eyes and realises Hannibal is actually sitting upright in bed beside him, staring straight ahead. His hands are gripping the comforter.

Will scrambles to sit up beside him. Touches him on the shoulder and jumps a little when Hannibal shudders.

“Oh my god. Are you ok? Fuck. Hannibal! You look awful. Oh shit. Is this my fault? I’m so sorry. Are you having a panic attack? Oh god. We don’t have to get married. It was just an idea. Honestly we’re great as we are. Really. Hannibal?”

Hannibal turns his eyes to look at Will. It’s just possible he is holding his breath.

“I’m so sorry. It seems our activities last night have driven me into rut. It’s inconvenient I know. I’m very sorry Will.”

Wills eyes widen. Hannibal is never caught out this way. He is the very definition of reliable. God, Will can schedule his whole life around Hannibal’s quarterly descent into what Will secretly calls Alpha Pon Farr. Well, not very secretly, he and Jimmy might have cackled about it a bit in an Omega sorority kind of way.

Will moves to sit straddled across Hannibal’s lap.

“Tell me what you need. Shall I call day care to come get Abigail, or Bev, or Alana? What about your secretary? I can ring her?”

Hannibal clenches his teeth, tries very hard not to reach for Will, ends up practically crushing the comforter, and never was there a piece of bed-linen so misnamed.

“Already taken care of. I’m afraid to say Beverly may have laughed a little when she collected Abigail. Something about payback? She mentioned a reckoning? Is there something you’ve failed to mention Will?”

Will makes a face and shakes his head. He climbs off Hannibal and sits on the side of the bed.

“Nope. I can’t think of anything in particular.. Hey, wait, have they been and gone already?”

Hannibal nods sadly. And Will goggles at him.

“Babe! How long have you been awake?”

His partner sighs and pushes the comforter aside. Will’s eyes widen.

“Wow. Ok. Maybe the better question would have been, how long have you been up? Why on Earth didn’t you wake me?”

“You’ve been so tired. And you sleep so sweetly.”

“Idiot. Ok. Well.” He leans in and gives Hannibal the absolutely filthiest kiss he has in his repertoire and then pulls back a little. “You need a little help with that?”

Hannibal growls, and damn if that doesn’t always make him slick himself something silly, and then flips them both over. Will thanks whatever god is the god of seafarers that he looked down on Hannibal and blessed him so.

“Oh my fucking god! Hannibal! Fuck! Fuck!” Will realises he can hardly breathe he feels so full. “Fuck. God. Damn. Hannibal! Fuck. oh. oh. OHH!”

His voices rises as Hannibal’s lowers.

“Alpha!” Will almost screams. “My Omega.” It’s a deep throated and thrusted growl as Hannibal ejaculates and Will comes messily between them both. They both lie there panting. Will manages.

“God. Amazing. How long before you go again?”

Hannibal breathes hotly and damply into Will’s ear.

“I haven’t finished.” His knot pulses again and Will whimpers. It might be a long hard morning.

So to speak.

...................................

Will gives Jimmy the bouquet.

“Here. I’m not fucking throwing it. Just have it if you want it so much.”

Jimmy looks like he might argue, but then shrugs and takes it quickly in case Will changes his mind. Bev turns and grins at Will.

“You love it all really.” She looks around the crowded hall. “Gotta be said, you know how to throw a party.”

Will makes a disgruntled noise.

“No I don’t. Hannibal knows how to throw a party. I just know how to attend one. Here, give me Abs. Anyway where’s Alana?”

Bev smirks.

“With your husband.” 

She puts an emphasis on the final word and Will sighs. Honestly? He knew it would be like this. Still Hannibal is over the moon and does look fuck off gorgeous in a morning suit. Even if Will put his foot down over the tails.

“I don’t care if you’re a Count. I’m not wearing tails. You neither. Nor a collar. Nor a headdress. Nor anything else your sodding uncle found in the fucking cellar and wants to be rid of.”

Hannibal had pouted and then smiled.

“What about a tiara? It belonged to an actual princess..” He’d eyed Will with a nasty gleam. “It could again.”

Will had thrown something at him, and well, that might have all escalated rather. And ended up in some rather noisy sex in one of the bathrooms. Which, in turn, had woken Abigail. Yeah ok. A mix of good and bad that evening. Though truly he totally rocked that tiara. Especially when he could see himself being fucked wearing it in the mirror Hannibal had placed at the end of the bed. Will had to admit his partner, sorry, his husband was thoughtful like that.

So, his partner, natch, bondmate, natch, husband knows him pretty well.. good job too. As they’ve formalised the whole thing in front of two hundred of their closest friends and family. Will still can’t work how they’ve managed to gain fifty new besties in the space of just four months since Abigail’s name day.

He turns and picks up a glass from a passing waiter. Hmm. Prosecco.. he likes it better than champagne, but it’s not really doing anything for him. He does a little tiny burp. Bev nudges him.

“God Will, you’re so couth.”

“That’s not a word.”

“It really is.” She sticks her tongue out. “Hannibal will know.”

“I’m sure I shall Beverly.” He kisses her on the cheek and she sticks her tongue out at Will again. “See, he likes me better.”

“Yeah? Keep telling yourself that. It’s me he fucks into the mattress every evening. Well. When Abigail’s asleep. And I haven’t got a headache. And he hasn’t had a fuck off shitty and stressful day at work and is totally prostrate with tiredness.”

Beverly eyes them both.

“So, once a fortnight then?”

Hannibal sighs.

“At the risk of impropriety and what I believe Will would call either ‘oversharing’, or ‘too much information’. I’d say once a fortnight is if we are lucky. Anyway. What did you want to know?”

“Couth’s a word isn’t it?”

Hannibal turns to Will.

“My darling, were you being impolite to our lovely guest?”

Will grumbles. It’s not a fucking word. Is it. He resolves to google it later. In the bathroom. Privately. Along with some other things he can impress them all with later.

He hiccups again. Damn. Too many bubbles. Hannibal takes the glass from him. He kisses him lightly and reminds him they have to cut the cake.

“Yeah ok. Both of them?”

“I believe that’s the idea.”

“We gonna do one each? You do the cheese one. I’ll do the gateau thing.”

“I might remind you that it was you whom Franklyn convinced we needed a cake made up of actual cheese rounds.”

“I did say. It’s only cos his boyfriend is trying out a new range of wedding cakes at work. I think he’s just being kind. Franklyn loves cheese! Toby is sodding lactose intolerant. But you know, the things you do for love. Right?”

“Indeed. I am familiar. Beverly are you coming too?”

She trails along beside Will.

“When you said cheesecake I thought you meant one of those baked things with wobbly bits and fruit.”

“I know right? No. Actual cheese. You should have some. Will you take Abi again. I predict a cake related disaster if she gets too close.”

The three of them walk over to the table that’s been set up with the two cakes. A gradual hush falls as the two grooms take up knives and arrange themselves to cut the cakes for maximum photo opportunity. Hannibal smiles at everyone. 

“After three.”

They stand back to back, like something from a Victorian melodrama involving duels, and cut into their respective cakes and then turn and feed each other a morsel. Will’s proud of himself that he remembers to put down the knife before returning Hannibal’s embrace. 

Will licks his lips. He makes a face.

“Will?”

“It’s good. But you know. Cheesy.”

Hannibal looks down at the small plate he has been handed by a waiter.

“It is. But you’re normally very fond of cheese.”

Will shrugs.

“Just a bit of indigestion. I had the hiccups before.”

Beverly laughs and jiggles Abigail on her hip.

“Funny. The last time you got indigestion and went right off cheese you were pregnant with this little horror.”

Will laughs.

“Ha! That’s right. I’d forgotten that. Still not this time. We’ve both been super careful and Hannibal hasn’t.. Oh. Wait. Oh no. Oh my fucking god. Hannibal!”

Hannibal looks at him, an expression of dawning and delighted comprehension crossing his face.

“Oh Will. My lovely, beautiful, delicious, and may I say..” he stops and tries to control the sunny smile lighting up his face. “I’m sorry my darling. My also very fertile Omega.”

Will stares at him, then at Beverly. And then back at Hannibal.

“Oh my god. You fucking bastard. I hate you. And cheese. But mostly you.”

Hannibal kisses him and it almost shuts Will up. He strokes his face.

“My dearest love.” 

Will sighs. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Don’t get all mushy on me. For fuck’s sake. Fucking Alphas.”

 

 

.....................

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has read!
> 
> If you enjoyed this please consider subscribing. I write a lot. At present I have maybe twenty stories I’m working on and posting to.. amongst those...
> 
> I’ve two other ABO stories out there in AO3 land! 
> 
> 1\. Blood Orphan.. four chapters so far and it needs another to round it out. It’s got a part two already up and later in the autumn part three is coming as part of the Murder Husbands Big Bang. It’s not a fluffy Romcom though.
> 
> 2\. The Woods are Lovely - posting almost every day as it’s written and I’m just typing up. 12 chapters of 35 up so far. It’s a romance with a murder mystery. It’s also an AU but with a cast of familiar characters.
> 
> If you love ABO and Regency I heartily commend Fragile Teacup’s ‘Ethics and Aesthetics’ as well as Pufefoysgirl’s ‘Overcoming.’ If you want something darker A Glass Rose Never Fades has a great fic ‘The Fairy’s Bride’ not as cute as it sounds. But delicious.
> 
> Of course there are lots of wonderful ABO - but I recently said on a tumblr post I’d encourage people to read other authors each time I finished one of my own fics. So, please do read! 
> 
> I’m a big believer in sharing the love! 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
